Sisters
by thinkitover
Summary: They were quadruplets. But when they were four years old they were ripped apart and each was put in front of a country's house. The countries decide to take them in and raise them. Then, when Hope stows away, Freedom makes America feels bad, Germany is scared to let Prussia and Anna stay at home and Drysi is scared to stay with Belarus they all meet at a World Meeting. Oh, boy...
1. Chapter 1

Strength

I feel pain. Pain that rips, tears, burns. Pain that makes my vision go red. And the worst part is, I can't even open my mouth to scream. My tears cascade down my face like a river. I see a man with blue eyes and blond hair leaning over me. I feel arms lift me up and I see a bright light. I squint wondering if I'm in heaven. If an angel was going to come save me. But no, the man places me down on something soft. A blanket perhaps?

I hear, as if from a distance, the ma speak. "What's wrong?! Your body feels like it's burning up!"

Finally I can open my mouth to respond. "I-I feel a-as if I'm being t-torn up f-from the inside," my tears are flowing faster now, cascading over my chin. I can't tell which way is up or down. I fight back the darkness closing in on me

"What's my name?" I ask before everything goes black.

I hear my name given to me far away. "Freedom. Your name is Freedom."

Determination

I see a door, a porch, a window. I collapse in front of a house, not entirely sure where I am, the pain is so bad. I see a man with short-cropped blond hair and blue eyes. He picks me up and I struggle weakly. Another man steps into view. My eyes lock onto his. My red eyes meeting his red eyes. I blink and the pain fades. Now it's just a throbbing headache.

"Who are you?" the man with blue eyes asks. I blink not understanding his question for a moment.

I think for a bit. "I think my name is…Anna," I say slowly I nod once then I fall to sleep in his arms.

Bravery

I stumble my legs wobbling. I see a door and I collapse in front. The snow whips around me and pushes me back and forth. I gather what little strength I have left and I scream. The scream is bloodcurdling. A shiver runs down my own spine as I scream my pain and agony into the wind.

I stare blankly at the figures crowded around the now open door. Somewhere in my mind I don't want them to name me themselves. "My name is Drysi," I say. As soon as the words fall from my lips I fall to the side unconscious.

Hope

I cough and I watch as red drips onto my thin white dress. I see a glimmer out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see a fairy with blue eyes and a purple dress. Her hair is green and her wings catch the snowflakes.

"Arthur! There's a girl out here!" she cries. I see a man running towards me. Pain racks me and I cough again. Red splatters onto my hand. I watch in wonder as the red drop runs down my hand.

The man snatches me up and says, "Oh God! You're cold as ice! And is that blood?!" I cling to him as he races towards a house.

I whisper, "Have hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Strength

Eight years have passed since Dad found me. Now I'm twelve! I dash through the house, Dads voice echoing, "48…49…50! Ready or not here I come!" I run outside and I see a tree with a low branch. I smirk and haul myself up. I climb ever higher into the leaves. I peer down at the ground waiting for Dad to come by. I sit quietly chuckling to my self. A breeze blows and my dirty blond hair billows out like a sail. _Nothing like a red alert like blonde hair_ I think dryly to myself. I try to wrangle my hair into a pony tail but that is just not happening.

"Gotcha Freedom!" I peer down to see Dad attempting to climb the tree. I laugh and drop down out of the tree.

"I knew my hair would give me away!" I laugh. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Determination

I move my food around the plate. I wonder to myself _Why won't they let me go outside? I mean I know what happened but why can't I go outside?_ I turn to Ludwig and open my mouth to ask. He glances up and puts down the paper he was reading.

"Yes Anna?" he asks me.

I blurt out, "Can you teach me to read German? I mean I can speak it but I can't read it." My eyes widen in surprise at myself. Ludwig chuckles.

"Ja. One day mein kleines Mädchen," he says. I grin. He stands up and ruffles my hair. I smile to myself.

Bravery

I listen to Latvia calling to me. "Drysi?! Where are you?" he shouts. I twirl a pipe Russia gave me. I grin as I hear Latvia's footsteps coming nearer. I swing the pipe out from behind the doorway.

"Ah! Ow ow ow!" he shouts. I smile at him sweetly. He grabs me by the arm and stomps towards Russia's office. I pale considering how pale my complexion already is.

"Net! Mne zhal! I'm sorry! Please don't take me to Russia!" I cry out tears pooling in my eyes. He glances back and sighs.

"Ok. Just don't run away from me anymore ok?" he says. I nod scared of Russia.

"I will make you something, da?" I say already smiling. He smiles and nods.

Hope

I pet the unicorn as I watch fairies fly over head.

"Arthur? Can I ride the unicorn?" I ask turning to the man next to me. He looks uncertain but he nods any way. I smile and I climb up onto the unicorns back. I stroke its mane then I start braiding it. A meow from the ground stops me. I peer down and I see a cat with wings. I chuckle and lean down to pick it up.

"Why hello buddy!" I say laughing.

"Hope, we gotta go," Arthur says, watching me pet the cat. I nod and slide off of the unicorn. Arthur holds out his hand and I curtsey. I take his hand and we walk to the house.

"I need to go to a meeting okay? So I'm going to leave our friends in charge until I get back okay Hope?" he asks concern glowing in his eyes. I beam and nod.

"Don't worry about me!" I say smiling. _And don't discuss where your meetings are in front of me._

*Mne zhal- I'm sorry

*mein kleines Mädchen- my little girl

*net- no


End file.
